Star Trek: Heart Break Road
by DancingJedi95
Summary: This will be featuring Deep Space Characters and Voyager Characters
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I own nothing. Any similarities to real life instances are unknown to the author.

Star Trek: Heart Break Road.

* * *

Prologue...

_Dear Grandma, _

_ Hello, from Deep Space Nine. I arrived a few hours ago, unpacked my things and have decided that I would write you a letter every week, assuming that I am not to busy with my new job that is! How is everything at home? How is Aunt Dee and Uncle Harry? I hope all is well with the family... Grandma, I wish you could have come back here with me, so you wouldn't be lonely and neither would I. I am hoping I won't be much longer. Not once I am on the Enterprise, that is._

_I will be at D.S.9 for a few more days, so send me a letter! _

_ Your Granddaughter, _

_ Winter Rose Worthington_


	2. Chapter 2

The Captain came up to Winter and said "Welcome, Lt. Worthington"

"Please call me Winter or Rose.. Captain?" Winter asked, unsure which captain this was. He was very handsome, Tall and dark, with a brilliant smile. _No Accent,_ She thought_ How can I know all their names, and not know what they look like? _

"Sisko. Benjamin Sisko. And this is Jadzia Dax, Dr. Julien Brasher, Major Kira from Bajor, and our security cheif Odo."

"It's a pleasure to have someone new on board" Jadzia said. "Thanks.. It's nice to be somewhere different and actually be needed" Winter replied.

This was her first assignment since her grandfather, Admiral James R. Worthington was killed in a battle with the Cardassians two years ago. Winter had been taking care of her Grandmother who had gotten sick right after the grandfathers death with a plague. She survived, but is permanently paralyzed from the waist down. But because she is also a Starfleet Admiral, she was able to get some assistance so Winter could go away for a few years.. She needed it.

Major Kira came over and put out her hand. "Its nice to finally meet the girl who's Grandfather died for my people." Shaking hands, Winter replied "I am glad to meet you as well"

Odo walked up to Winter and said "You don't have any weapons do you, Ms. Worthington? We can't have people carrying them around" "The only weapons I have on me are my Phaser and a good sense of humor... And a few Klingon war knives."

"Those will either have to come into my possession, or you will have to keep them in your room.. Clear?" Winter nodded her head "Good."

"And Constable?" Odo had started to walk away when she called to him. He turned and looked at her, waiting for her to finish whatever it was she was gonna say. "This goes for all of you.. Please don't ever call me Ms. Worthington.. Winter is my name and that's what I want to be called"

Odo rolled his eyes "Of course"

"Thanks" She said.

Julien walked up to her and bowed as if she were royalty, displaying some chivalrous act.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Winter"

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Jules" He stood up and she hugged him. The last time she had seen him, was a year ago when he had come to help her grandmother. Julien was the only Dr. who had ever dealt with the Plague that her grandmother had. And when they thought Winter might have contracted the illness, Julien stayed by her side until hey new she was well. Strange that the illness affected her, but didn't paralyze her like it did her grandmother.

"How have you been? How is your Grandmother?" He asked

"She is well.. Sad that I left, but well as far as I know." She replied to him.

"That's good... How was France? I didn't hear from you about how that was.." he looked at her concerned. She looked down at her feet and looked back up at him, tears filling her eyes as she started to speak.

"It... It was alright.. Nothing special happened there.. Got lost a few times. The only good thing about that trip was that I had brushed up on my French, So now I can speak it even more fluently than I could before." Tears started to fall from her eyes. Julien walked up and held her in his arms, a he had done a few times before. Whispering in her ear, He asked her. "What happened, my friend?"

"Something unexplainable... I can't talk about it here.. Later?"

"Later" Julien replied, as he wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her one last squeeze. "Thanks" she said. He simply nodded and took a step back. Captain Sisko took a step forward. "The other captains will be here shortly. They ran into some difficulties but will be here soon... Why don't we have Dr. Brasher show you to your quarters? Then he can take you to Quark's Bar and get you some food and a drink?" "I would be happy to do that.." Julien said, aware that his friend needed some time away from the crowd. "That would be lovely. Merci, Captain." Julien picked up her suitcase, while she grabbed her shoulder pack._ This is definitely the place I need to be..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, these are your quarters.. Not quite as big as your room at home, but should work for the amount of time you are here." Julien said. Winter looked around at the gray walls with the basic Starfleet Decorations. A picture over the couch, basic lamps and stands. Perfect she thought as she set down her shoulder pack, and walked up to the replicator as Brasher took her suitcase, put it on the floor and sat down on the couch.

She punched in a few numbers and said "Coffee, cream and two sugars." "I knew you had a way of staying sweet" "Well you would know, wouldn't you, Jules?" He smiled "Want anything?" "No.. I am good." She walked back to wear he was sitting on the couch and sat next to him.

"So, what happened?" Julien looked at her with his gentle eyes, questioning her.

"Jules, I don't even know where to start."

Placing a hand over hers, he lifts her chin up so she is looking him in the eyes. "How about the beginning? Tell me slowly, and take your time." He sat there patiently waiting for her to start.

"It's not pretty, Jules... It's very ugly."

"Its okay.. Just tell me as much a s you want. I will help you in anyway."

Winter took a deep breathe, and started to speak.

"So, remember when you left and I went to France right after?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I arrived there, and was picked up by Uncle Harry. He then took me home where we were met by Aunt Dee. She had dinner ready and we ate. I went to bed and woke up the next morning and went for a walk."

"Right" Jules said, "Slow down.. Take the time you need to speak." Winter took a few deep breathes, then continued.

"That became my routine. I walked every day, went to the local libraries, and shops stuff.. I only got home six weeks ago, when I got the invite to come here and to work in all three places."

"About eight weeks ago, while on my run, a man stopped and asked me for directions to the vineyard that the Picards own (which I had gotten to know really well). So, in French, I gave him the directions. Then he started driving slowly by me, asking me to get into the car. I kindly denied, saying that I wasn't very far from home, that it would be fine." She took a deep breathe, and continued.

"He stopped beside me, and got out of the car. He grabbed me on the shoulder and I broke his hand. Then he threw me to the ground...and..." She broke down, crying.

"I think I understand what happened and where this is going." Jules pulled her close, holding her in his arms, brushing his hand over her head. "Why didn't your grandmother send for me?" "I think she wanted to keep it buried so no one would ever know that I was disgraced.. And it was my fault."

"You look at me-" Jules took her head in his hand and forced her to look him in the eyes. "It is NEVER your fault. As often as this happens, it is never your fault. Never. You were taken advantage of and that is never your fault." Julien said, still holding her, as she sat there and sobbed...


End file.
